The purpose of this study is to document the pharmacology of oral transmucosal fentanyl citrate (OTFC) when administered around the clock to cancer patients with chronic pain. While OTFC will be administered for breakthrough pain, the effects of repeated dosing on the pharmacokinetics of fentanyl is important. This study will assess the pharmacokinetics together with the side-effects and analgesic scores.